Mafia Queen's Game
by I LIKE FEAR 1-2
Summary: Princess, Lady, Murderer, Hero, Gangster. These were the words one would use to describe her. Her morals are simple, No kids. Everything else, is fair game. Serena Potter is a criminal, and with Hogwarts calling out to her, she has little choice but to reveal herself to the magical world. Hogwarts is in for a reckoning, their Savior has finally returned.
1. Chapter 1

_**K so this is a new story I wanted to try out. Nothing overly serious just a bit of fun. Hope you all enjoy. And major props to Tenzo51 for coming up with the idea and encouraging me to write it.**_

 **Chapter 1**

The crowd was silent as it reached the latest point in the evening. This was the moment many of them were waiting for. A large crowd of around fifty individuals had gathered in a dark room. Over the last few hours various items and people had been brought before them to bid on.

This was an underground auction, where almost anything goes. Anything one could think of from drugs, to cars, to weapons, and people were sold in these auctions. These were kinds of auctions that pandered to the shadowy elite of world. The things one would find at these auctions were almost always the extreme opposite of legal.

"Alright everyone, we have a very special treat for you tonight. A very rare item indeed." The announcer addressed the crowd, earning nothing but silence in return. The crowd watched intently as two large men, wearing dark clothes dragged a small wiggling form before them.

It took only a few moments for them to realize that it was a child, a small girl. This girl was scrawny. Not petite, but malnourished. Her hair was jet black, and messy, yet it didn't seem to be tangled. Her skin was pale, ghostly pale, as if she hadn't seen much daylight in her few short years on this earth. What stood out most to those in the crowd were two things about her face. One was the way her eyes almost seemed to glow an emerald green. And the other, well the other was lightning bolt scar that clung to her forehead.

This child couldn't be more then six years old. She looked terrified, and she had been stripped naked. Some in the crowd shook their heads at the display, immediately uninterested in the offering, others though, others were very interested.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we'll start the bidding at ten-thousand pounds." The auctioneer began, and just like that, the bidding war commenced.

The poor child could do nothing but tremble and cry as the sea of eyes leered at her, and people began to bid higher and higher for who would win her. She may not have known what was happening, but she knew to be afraid.

"Fifty-thousand, I hear fifty thousand, anyone for sixty?" The auctioneer shot out. Another sign went up, signaling an agreement.

It kept going, on and on until the number reached one-hundred-and-thirty-thousand pounds.

"I hear one-thirty, one thirty going once, going twice, sol-" The auctioneer shot out quickly only to stop dead in his tracks as his eyes settled on someone moving down the aisle towards the stage.

Many people in the crowd noticed him freeze and their eyes quickly shot towards the only person in the room that was moving. A woman.

This woman had a presence about her. She wasn't very tall, she wasn't very big, and yet the moment everyone saw her, they froze in place and began to fear for their lives.

This woman stood at around five-foot five-inches. She barely weighed more then one-hundred-and-thirty pounds. She had bleached blonde hair, that hung to her shoulders, and the way she carried herself, was the pure definition of dominance and power.

Her face was shocking to look at. One could say that she was beautiful once upon a time, now though, she was a woman in her mid to late forties, with the meanest, hardest face anyone had ever laid eyes on. She had a scar over her right eye, and the eye itself was an icy blue. Her other eye was brown, and on that side of her face, was significant scarring, probably from first and second degree burns. She had other scars on her face, including one that curved back from the corner of her mouth and spread along her cheek to the back of her jawbone. This scar signified that at one point or another, someone had tried and partially succeeded in carving her face open.

By the time the woman made it to the edge of the stage, several other individuals had risen from their seats and began to take up position around the room or follow her down. The auctioneer was still gawking down at her as she marched up onto the stage and stepped past him.

If one watched closely, they could see the man tremble as she walked past, almost as if he was expecting her to lash out and destroy him.

This woman walked right up to the cowering six year old and knelt in front of her. The two men that had dragged her onto the stage were quick to release her and move several feet back.

"Hello there sweetheart, what's your name?" The woman inquired in a surprisingly gentle tone, considering her appearance.

"Freak." The child responded. By now, a few additional men had reached the stage. One was quick to take up position behind the blonde haired woman, and he also was the first to grimace at hearing that.

The woman though, showed no sign of emotion other than kindness.

"Is that what your parents called you?" She inquired.

"My aunt and uncle. They always called me freak." The small child replied.

"I see." The woman replied as she slid off her jacket and placed it over the shoulders of the small child.

There was several long moments of silence before the blonde haired woman patted the child's head.

"My name is Aubrey St. Claire." The woman offered her hand for the small child to take. The little girl did so and the now named Aubrey helped her too her feet.

"Alright little one, let's get going." Aubrey stated, still holding the child's hand.

The little girl offered a nod and walked with Aubrey as both headed for the exit.

"What you want us to do with him?" Came a question from one of the nearby men.

"Did you find his brother yet?" Aubrey inquired as she sent a glance over at the Auctioneer who's eyes filled with terror upon hearing that.

"Yes mum." The same man replied. "He's up in the booth over there."

He gestured up towards a darkened booth up above the crowd. If one looked closely, they could just barely make out the figure of those within being held at gunpoint.

"Good. Jimmy?" Aubrey inquired.

"Yes, ma'am?" Came the reply from the terrified auctioneer.

"Prostitution, Rape, Murder, Theft, Fraud, Slavery, Gun-running, Drugs. I let you people have it all. What is my 'one' rule?" Aubrey inquired as she turned her head to look down at the small six year old, still holding her hand.

"No kids." The Auctioneer replied in a whisper.

"What was that?" Aubrey inquired.

"I said no kids, ma'am." The Auctioneer responded.

"No kids. That's my only rule. I don't think I've ever asked for much from you or your brother. A bit of payment to use my territory. A bit of money for security. Just a bit off the top, as a fair trade. And I only ask for 'one' thing. Don't bring kids, into my business." Aubrey replied, still staring down into the emerald eyes of the child.

"Yes Ma'am." The auctioneer replied with terror in his voice.

"Now… you tried to sell this little girl to some fucker in the crowd who probably wanted to use her to get his jollies off. That goes against my one rule." Aubrey stated.

"Yes ma'am. It'll never happen again. I swear." The auctioneer stated.

"Oh good. Well that's all I wanted to hear." Aubrey stated as she sent a glance back towards the auctioneer and smiled.

"It is?" He asked, surprise adorning his features.

"Yes. I believe you. This'll never happen again." Aubrey stated with a nod as she turned and continued on with the small child keeping pace beside her.

The men she had brought with, quickly filed after her, with the one that seemed to be her Right hand, holding back for several moment. He then stepped up to the Auctioneer, gave him a toothy grin and gently patted him on the cheek, like he was a good little pet.

He then moved to follow the others.

Right as he made it to the door he turned back, gave the crowd a smirk and then slammed the door shut.

Jimmy the Auctioneer stood in silence for several long moments before letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Several seconds passed before the shattering of glass was heard. Jimmy's eyes shot up to the booth, just in time to see the body of his brother and business partner come tumbling out. The man fell face first one the aisle, ending his fall with a loud crack.

Jimmy stood silent as the crowd shot to their feet and started running. All he could do was stare at the dead body of his brother, and know that this had been a kindness. One did not piss off Aubrey St. Claire. They simply didn't. He and his brother had forgotten that. Now only he would live to remember.

Meanwhile, Aubrey made it to her car with the child. The two quickly slid into the back seat.

Once the door was shut, the car started to move.

"Tell me little one, where you live?" Aubrey inquired.

"Number Four, Privet Drive. Surrey." The child responded.

"Wow… you know your home address. You must be very smart." Aubrey complimented the child earning a bashful response.

"I don't wanna go back there. My Aunt and Uncle are mean." The child stated, earning a gentle smile from Aubrey in response.

"You don't have to go back there little one. I'll look out for you. Would you like that? You can be my daughter, and I wont let anyone ever hurt you again." Aubrey offered the child. The look she got in response nearly broke her icy heart. Just the way the child stared at her with reverence. Aubrey St. Claire had seen that look before. She had seen it in her own eyes, so very long ago. She knew the pain of abuse, and she could see it clear as day in the child's eyes, and her malnourished form.

The small child started to tear up. Her tears built until she started to cry. Aubrey stared at her for several moments before scooting closer to her and pulling the crying child into her side. The way the child tensed at the sudden contact, spoke volumes to the worldly woman.

It took no more then ten minutes for the small child to fall asleep. It seems after staying in contact with Aubrey for more then a minute she started to realize that Aubrey wasn't going to hurt her, and was able to find enough comfort to slip into the land of dreams.

"You really plan on taking her in, mum?" The man driving the car inquired as he sent a glance back at Aubrey.

"Yes. I do. I'll call Jonathan in the morning and have the paperwork drawn up. For now lets get her back to the estate, and then I've got a trip to Surrey I need to take." Aubrey replied, earning a nod from the man.

 **-Two Days Later-**

 ***Ring***

"Petunia, get the door." Vernon stated, his attention focused solely on the television.

Petunia was quick to rise to her feet, and stride over to their front door. Once reaching the door, she focused her attention on the small mirror that hung right next to the wooden frame. She quickly touched up her hair to make sure she looked prim and proper, before opening the door.

As soon as the door opened she was greeted to the sight of a large figure in all black, with a ski mask on.

Before Petunia could even think to react, the man drew his fist back and drove it hard into her face, downing the woman in a single hit.

Her unconscious form fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Vernon barely even looked up from the T.V. at the noise. He managed to catch sight of Petunia's downed form on the ground, but before he could pull his massive frame up out of his recliner, the home invader was on it. Coming up behind Vernon, he pulled him hard againt the chair and wrapped an arm around Vernon's throat, choking the life out of him.

Despite Vernon's size, he was an incredibly weak man, he struggled and frothed as the large muscular figure kept his grip, and no matter what he tried, he couldn't break free.

After several seconds, Vernon's body went limp.

 **-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Wake up!" A man's voice shouted as a stinging pain ripped it's way across Vernon's face. He opened his eyes to find him and his wife tied to individual chairs in their living room. The curtains were drawn over all the windows, darkening the room, and the T.V. still played lightly in the background.

"Got him up." The man in front of Vernon stated as he rose to his feet. There were three other people in room besides the one that had attacked the two. Two of them were men, the final a woman with very distinct facial features. All four of them were dressed in dark clothes, and all of them were wearing gloves.

"Hello." The woman stated as she pulled up a chair and sat before them.

"Who the bloody hell are you people? You cant do this to us! This is our home!" Vernon started, only to receive and icy laugh in response.

"Yes, yes, I got the spiel from your wife. My name is Aubrey, Aubrey St. Claire. You may have heard of me." Aubrey stated to the two. The response from Vernon, the widening of his eyes, and the way his jaw slammed shut, signified that he knew exactly who she was.

And Vernon did know who this woman was. He'd seen her on the news. Aubrey St. Claire was a well respected business owner in Europe. A Shipping magnate, she owned several ports and airfields. Even held large stock ownership of many European or international based Airways. She well known for her incredible portfolio. She may have been known for her shipping businesses but Aubrey also owned a multitude of smaller businesses all over the world. Despite her very legal ownings, Aubrey St. Claire was also heavily suspected of being the head of one of the largest criminal enterprises in Europe.

Just last year, her name had come up in connection to a fire that killed over a dozen people. This fire was set at one of her warehouses and during the investigation, many assumed foul play and the news ran with the idea and even hinted at Aubrey's shadier connections.

She was the talk of the country for a few weeks, and despite having zero proof, everyone knew who she was and more importantly, what she was. The News even ran reports from certain low level investigators that hinted at them being stonewalled by those in higher positions. The official report was that there was zero evidence to take the investigation in any direction, but many people knew the truth. It was more then likely, that Aubrey had several powerful connections in the British government, which actually wasn't that much of a stretch when one took a look at her social outings in recent years. Despite keeping her face partially hidden so that people wouldn't be subjected to her scars all the time, Aubrey was quite social, and there were many photos and videos of her rubbing elbows with major political figures, including magistrates, members of parliament and even the royal family on a few occasions.

She was a gangster. A crime lord. A vicious murderer with a heart of ice, and enough power and connection that she was basically untouchable.

"Wh-What do you want with us?" Vernon cried out.

"I just need to ask you a single question. Just one question and then I'll leave." Aubrey responded.

Vernon just stared at her for several long moments. She intentionally drew out the silence to make him more uncomfortable. Finally she smirked and spoke. "What was her name?"

"What? Who?" Vernon replied.

"Your Niece. You called her freak, but I'm assuming that wasn't her real name. So what is it?" Aubrey inquired. The mere mention of his niece caused Vernon's eyes to widen further in horror. He had gotten rid of the girl for the sole reason of avoiding any possible trouble. He had sold her so that any temptation to use her for his families gain, would be removed and the police would never come knocking at his door. Despite knowing that she was a freak and that she deserved it, Vernon was smart enough to recognize that their were people who would not see it the way he did, and the fear of going to prison forced him to act.

It seems that it was all for not. As instead of the police, here stood a ruthless mobster, who was probably going to do terrible things to him and his wife. He was only thankful that Dudley was away at a friends house for the night. That at least he could take a bit of solace in.

"Tell me her name." Aubrey commanded with a voice of ice.

"Potter. Serena Potter." Vernon bit out in reply.

"Serena? Hmm… I like it." Aubrey responded with a smile as she rose to her feet.

"Please… you don't understand. That girl… she's a freak. The things she can do… they're… unnatural. I was only trying to protect my family from her." Vernon tried to explain himself but all he received was an ice cold glare from Aubrey.

"I know exactly what she is. She's a witch. She holds the power of magic. I've dealt with her kind before. Even have a few magicals in my employ. I spent several long years studying certain aspects of magic myself, actually. Did you know that all people, including you and your wife, have magic? Most people don't. They assume you either have it or you don't. I can't use magic, I'm no witch. But that doesn't stop me from learning some of the arts that don't require spells or active control of magic. Like Occlumency for instance. Occlumency is a special magical art that allows a person to reshape and reformat their mind. It helps in increasing intelligence, problem solving, and keeping control of your emotions. You see, the reason why I'm explaining this all to you is that… I'm a very emotional person. It's one of my biggest flaws. But I learned long ago, that to lose control of your emotions can get you into trouble. I have connections that help me avoid the law and even control it when I have to, but the best way I've found to avoid trouble, is to keep my emotions under control." Aubrey explained to the two.

"Why am I telling you this? Well the answer is quite simple." Aubrey inquired as she began to circle the two like a predator.

"You see… I know what you did to her. I know how you kept her under the stairs. I know how you mistreated her. How you starved her. Beat her. Ridiculed her. And most importantly, I know what you would have done, had she remained." Aubrey finished in a whisper as she leaned down in front of Vernon and glared into his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Vernon stuttered out.

"You think I haven't had this whole place searched? I've seen the pictures you pathetic shit. She doesn't remember anyone ever touching her like that. She just remembers hitting. She also remembers how you dragged her out of her closet in the middle of the night, stripped her naked, and allowed some of your demented friends to take pictures of her. Must have made a pretty penny off of it. How long would you have waited hmm? How old would she have been before you finally accepted one of their offers to fuck her? Nine? Ten? How long would you have held out?" Aubrey asked with a vicious sneer.

Vernon opened his mouth to respond but was unable to speak when Aubrey's fist slammed into the side of his face, toppling the fat mat to the floor.

"I have just 'one' rule. No kids. I have no idea, why that is so hard for people to get into their thick heads." Aubrey growled out, earning a shrug from one of her men when she focused the question at him.

Several long moments of silence passed by before Aubrey turned and glared at the two.

"You wont have to worry about her anymore. I'll take good care of Serena. And don't worry about your son… his aunt will take good care of him." Aubrey stated as she gave a nod to one of her men and headed towards the front door.

"Now listen here." One of the men began as he knelt in front of Petunia, who had been gagged before Vernon had even woken up.

Her tearful eyes met the gangster, pleading with him to let her go. "Hey, hey, none of that. Look, you're gonna go to sleep again. While you're out, the two of you are gonna be taken upstairs and put in bed. You'll be nice and comfortable. Once done, we're gonna break the gas line and light a candle upstairs. You wont wake up. You wont feel a thing." The man explained through Petunia's cries of fear and anguish.

Once he was finished explaining, he pulled out a needle and jabbed it into her arm. He then moved to do the same with Vernon.

The two were out like lights within moments.

Once out, the gangsters went about setting everything up. The goal was to make it look like a gas explosion. One that would eradicate all evidence of them ever having been there.

It was almost and an hour and forty minutes later when Mrs Figg was woken from her slumber by massive roaring noise that was so loud it shattered her windows.

She was at her front door in a flash, just across the street, Number Four, was burning. The whole house was consumed in flames.

"My goodness..." Mrs Figg muttered in disbelief as more people rushed outside to see what the commotion was.

Elsewhere, Aubrey St. Claire sat on the edge of a bed, gently stroking the hair of the young Serena Potter. In the two days she had been with Aubrey the little girl had wormed her way into the older woman's heart.

A light knock was heard at the door, and Aubrey sent a glance over to it. One of her men poked his head in gave her a nod.

She knew what that meant. It was done. The Dursleys were dead, and they could never again harm this wonderful child.

" _It's alright now little one. The monsters are gone. It'll take time, but I'll help you conquer your demons. I'll help you find your strength."_ Aubrey thought to herself as she gazed down at the small slumbering child. Without even realizing it, Aubrey St. Claire had fundamentally altered the destiny of the world. Where once a hero, forged by fire would have emerged to save the world, now something new had been created. What this something was, was unknown. But one thing was very clear, the chosen one, was now in the hands of darkness. Through inaction, the Light had lost it's chance to mold her, and now Darkness would shape her destiny.

 **-Eight years later-**

Hermione Granger sat quietly reading to herself. Around her, scores of students were watching with wrapped attention as Albus Dumbledore called out the names of the Triwizard champions.

Hermione wasn't overly interested. She kept her head down and stayed silent as the names were called out. It was after the final name was read and Hogwarts' champion had been chosen, that Hermione actually raised her calculating eyes towards the magical Triwizard cup. She watched as flames shot forward and a fourth slip of paper erupted from it.

Dumbledore was quick to catch and focus on the name. He stared at it for several long moments before finally mumbling it our for all to hear.

"Serena Potter." Dumbledore muttered.

That immediately silenced the entire room.

Dumbledore was quick to throw a look towards his staff whom all looked similarly surprised by this turn of events.

It was only a few moments later when the hall erupted into confusion. Hermione was quick to close her book and hobble to her feet. A troll attack during her first year and cost her the lower half of her right leg. She now required a prosthetic and a cane to walk.

Hermione was quick to stalk out of the chaotic hall, she kept moving until she had reached a darkened alcove where she reached into her pocket and removed a cellular phone. A very intelligent purchase for a woman in her line of work, this phone had been specially modified by Technomansers from Asia in order for it to function properly around magic. She quickly dialed in a number and pressed the phone to her ear.

A few moments went by when the phone answered.

"Hello?"

"St. Claire, it's me. You need to hear this." Hermione whispered into the phone.

While people in the Great Hall were flipping out, Hermione was explaining the situation to Serena Potter herself. The two had known each other for four years, both were well acquainted with the other through their parents.

Several moments later, miles away on the other side of the country, Serena Potter St. Claire, hung up her phone and stared off into the distance.

"Something up?" Came an inquiry from one of her guards.

"Go get mom, she needs to hear this. It seems someone is very eager to get me into the magical world." Serena replied as she sent a glance over at her guard. Her eyes glowing as brightly as they ever had.

"Right." The Guard replied as he stepped out to retrieve his boss.

Once he was gone, Serena let out a sigh and rose to her feet. She quickly made her way over to a mirror and stared at her reflection.

At Fourteen, Serena Potter St. Claire was growing into a stunning beauty. She had long pitch black hair, that reached her lower back. Her hair was a bit wild and the way it hung in her face, made it seem like she was always active and thus unable to keep it tamed. She was about average height for a girl of her age, and average weight too. She was definitely pretty, and her two most noteworthy physical characteristics had only become more prominent over the years. The lightning bolt scar on her forehead, had never faded, and Serena had kept it, wearing it as a badge of honor representing her past. The other was her eyes. A startling Green that was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. In moments of intense emotion or when she was displaying the power of her magic, her eyes would light up like Emerald fire.

Serena Potter St. Claire, was a beauty. One who held the same callous, cold-hearted, gaze as her mother. Despite her age, she was not a child. She had been raised by gangsters. She'd lived with gangsters. She learned from gangsters. Serena was a gangster through and through. When she was eleven and her invite to Hogwarts had arrived, she tossed it in the garbage without a seconds hesitation. She had never needed school. Her private instructors taught her all she needed to know about the world, about math and science. About everything an up-and-coming crime boss would need to know.

Serena was a driven young woman. With an intensity she inherited from her mother. She dreamed of building her own criminal empire, one that would rival even her mother's. This sudden situation at Hogwarts altered her plans.

Serena allowed her gaze to turn away from the mirror. She knew this matter would require her personal attention. This Tri-wizard tournament. Such a thing was a bothersome distraction. Someone was trying to force her out of hiding.

Despite finding it to be incredibly annoying, if someone wanted to play, she'd play. And make them regret having ever involved her in their games.

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Alright. Hope you all enjoyed. Like I said, this is just a story for fun. A lot like Fire and Shadow, and Fear the Coming Darkness. Don't expect regular updates. I'll get to it, when I feel like it. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, time for the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Mafia Queen's Game:**

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione watched with amusement as the door slowly opened to the great hall and in walked Serena Potter St. Claire.

The chorus of whispers that filled the air was like music to her ears, all of the pointing and the gawking it was like absolute perfection.

This was the perfect kind of atmosphere for someone like Serena. All eyes were on her, and that meant that no one was looking anywhere near Hermione. She could have stripped naked and danced on the table, and she doubted anyone would have noticed.

Serena herself was the picture perfect example of a gangster. She marched right down the aisle and up to the head table without so much as an ounce of hesitance. By her side were two individuals, one a hulking dark skinned man in a finely tailored suit, the other, a scrawny blonde, also in a suit.

The teachers at the head table watched her with calculating eyes as she made her way to them. She kept advancing until she was standing directly at the top of the steps, directly in front of them.

"Hello. My name is Serena Potter St. Claire." Serena introduced herself with a devilish grin.

A small smile touched at Minerva McGonagall's lips as that was the smile of James Potter. It was almost a perfect match.

"Serena Potter, my dear girl, welcome. It's so good to see that you've finally arrived." Dumbledore stated, just a bit louder then he probably needed to. He wanted everyone in the room to know for certain who this was.

"Well it wasn't my intention to ever come here, but it seems my hand has been forced. I understand a binding magical contract is involved?" Serena stated, getting right down to business.

"Yes, unfortunately, the Goblet of Fire is tied to a magical contract. Having your name come out of it has resulted in you being forced to compete." Dumbledore replied as he sent a glance down the table towards Barty Crouch Sr., whom nodded in agreement with Dumbledore.

"So it's as I've been told. Tell me… how in the hell did you manage to allow someone who doesn't even go to this school, to have their name entered into this tournament. I'm not on any of your registries, I've not participated in any school exams or had anything to do with magical Britain. So explain to me how the most powerful wizard in Europe manages to fuck up this badly?" Serena inquired in a calm and collected tone. Her words drew shocked gasps from everyone in the room and Dumbledore himself looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry my dear, these events were out of my control..." Dumbledore began only for Serena to calmly cut him off.

"So you're telling me, anyone's child could have been entered into this tournament at any time, and that poor thing would have had no choice but to participate?" Serena inquired earning loud whispers from the students who had quieted down enough to hear what was being said.

Dumbledore look appalled at the thought, obviously having not considered the full repercussions of what Serena Potter's addition to the Tri-Wizard tournament could mean. He wasn't alone as Barty Crouch Sr, started to sweat. Serena was right of course, if she could be forced into this tournament without ever having set foot in Hogwarts, then anyone in the world could have been entered against their will.

He knew the moment the press got wind of this, they would tear the Ministry apart. Crouch, Dumbledore, Fudge, everyone responsible for the Tournament in some capacity would then be in the crosshairs for every angry parent, that now realized that their own children could have been forced to participate in a life or death tournament, against their will.

Crouch knew now, without a doubt, that if this tournament went badly, it would at the very least, be the end for him. Dangerous or not, the tournament had now placed an innocent in the firing line, and that innocent just had to be the Girl-Who-Lived.

"So… this is the state of things, huh? Well, I guess my bed has been made for me, and I have no choice but to lay in it. I'll be returning in two days time. If I have no choice but to participate in this tournament, then I will, but know that I am doing so under duress, and that I will pursue all legal action against the Wizengamot and the Ministry for this injustice." Serena declared as she turned and started to march back down the aisle.

"So you'll be joining the students here… for the year?" Dumbledore asked as she marched away. His eyes were firmly locked on her, and filled with an analytical aura to them.

"Yes, headmaster. I'll retrieve my supplies for a Fourth year student, as that's where I would have been, had I chose to come here. I'll inform my new head of house, once I've been sorted, as to what classes I'll be sitting through." Serena informed them as she continued along the path.

The crowd could only watch in mesmerized silence, as the Hero of the Wizarding world made her way out of the hall. As quickly as she appeared, she had then disappeared with her bodyguards following close behind.

Hermione could only shake her head and smirk. Serena Potter St. Claire, always made things interesting. Now whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was up for debate, but at the very least, Hermione knew this year was going be exciting.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Serena sat outside of the Ministers office, a small smile adorning her lips. Her two bodyguards sat on either side of her, both quietly keeping themselves busy. The Minister's Secretary seemed uncomfortable as the sound of shouting could be heard from the other side of the door.

Serena knew her mother was inside, speaking with Minister Fudge. And by speaking, she meant tearing him a new asshole along with some friends of hers, which included a representative from the Prime Ministers office.

A few more minutes of yelling went by before the door opened and one of her mother's guards stepped out and motioned for her to enter.

She elegantly rose to her feet, her smile never leaving her. She entered into the office to find a terrified Fudge glued to his seat. It was obvious that he'd been sufficiently dressed down by his muggle counterpart, or at least his representative.

The whole time Fudge was getting dressed down, Aubrey St. Claire sat watching with a devilish smirk. She had more then a few powerful connections in the British Government and the Royal family, and all of them were in the habit of keeping her happy. When Aubrey St. Claire was kept happy, she kept everything in line. To many within the British Government, Aubrey St. Claire was a necessary evil. She held so much power, and her organization was so large that it actually presented a reasonable threat to the stability of a nation. If Aubrey wanted to she could cause unprecedented chaos. She had the resources for it.

No the real reason people respected and worked with Aubrey St. Claire was tied to that old adage, 'better the devil you know'. You take Aubrey out of the equation and you're left with a power vacuum that would lead to devastation in Europe. The last thing any national leader wanted was a gang war in their country. Especially a gang over open land. Gangs fought hard against other gangs to gain territory, but they fought even harder to take territory no one had yet.

So people played nice with Aubrey and in return, she played nice with them. She kept crime to a manageable level, and kept her control over the criminal underworld, discreet enough that most government officials weren't too worried about socializing with her.

Aside from all of that, Aubrey was a terrifying woman, and those that had tried to litigate against her in the past, had simply vanished. No body, no sign of where they went. They simply stopped existing and no one knew where they had gone.

As soon as she had heard that her daughter had been forced into the Tri-Wizard tournament, she got into contact with a few of her magical connections. After getting as much info on the tournament as she could, she then got into contact with some friends in the muggle government and voiced her incredible displeasure at what she viewed as a 'deliberate attack' on her daughter's safety,

Her words had done the trick, the Prime minister had sent one of his top aides to speak with Minister Fudge, and he planned on making a personal trip out to the Ministry of Magic to address this injustice against an innocent fourteen year old girl.

Fudge looked properly cowed. So much so that he barely registered when the Girl-Who-Lived marched through his office doors.

"Minister Fudge. Hello. My name is Serena Potter St. Claire. I believe we have some things to discuss." She stated with a malicious glint in her eyes, one that matched the one in Aubrey's eyes.

 **-Two Days Later-**

Within hours of meeting with Minister Fudge, the Ministry had released a statement condemning the injustice of Serena's predicament. Stating that while it was good to finally have the Girl-Who-Lived back in the limelight, it was a travesty that this was how it had to happen. The Triwizard Tournament was dangerous, and despite who she was, she shouldn't have been forced to participate in a tournament such as this. The Ministry offered a full apology, as well as compensation, on top of ensuring a full investigation into how this could have happened.

This seemed to placate the public a bit, but many were still furious that the beloved Girl-Who-Lived had been forced into such a dangerous tournament as the ripe young age of fourteen. Some even questioned if she knew how to even perform magic, since she hadn't been seen in the magical world in over a decade. Once that question was raised, even more people grew angry as that meant that not only was their hero being forced into something dangerous for a magical, but she might be forced into something she had no earthly way to deal with, without having studied magic for years.

Regardless of the public reaction, Serena kept her head low, and gathered what she would need for a trip out to Hogwarts.

It was a day before Serena was set to return to Hogwarts, that she sat herself down in her mother's office and the two discussed their game plan.

"Your sure you want to go at this alone?" Aubrey inquired as she she eyed her beloved daughter from across her desk.

"They're not going to let me bring my guards." Serena noted.

"They would if I made a fuss about it." Aubrey offered, which served to earn a smile from her daughter.

"True, but… I think it's better this way. Someone is playing a dangerous game, and I think this is something I have to handle on my own. Someone wants me back in magical Britain, someone wants me involved in their world. I need to find out who, and why." Serena responded earning a calculating nod from her mother.

"I trust you have a plan?" Aubrey inquired after a moment.

"Yes. I'll contact Granger and have her work as my guard. She's still the best damn shot I've ever seen, and if anyone knows all of the ins and outs of Hogwarts, it'll be her. Aside from that, I'll just need to get a lay of the land. I'll find out who's who, and build connections from it." Serena stated, her emerald green eyes, shining with incredible cunning.

Aubrey offered a nod as she stared at her daughter. It surprised her just how quickly children grew. Much to her dismay, the beautiful little child she had adopted as her own, had grown into a devilishly cunning young woman, and while Aubrey was proud of who her daughter had become, she also couldn't help but worry. Once upon a time, Aubrey herself had been that young, with that same gleam in her eyes, that same drive for power and dominance, and she now held the scars from her endeavors. Serena was powerful, that much was true, ever since she was ten, she had been tutored by some of the best magical and muggle teachers, Europe and Asia had to offer. She was a skilled fighter, and excellent shooter, with powerful magic, and she had a cunning mind and will to use it all. Aubrey knew her daughter was going places. So despite her worry, she knew she couldn't stop Serena from doing this.

Instead she simply let out a sign and reached into her desk. From it, she withdrew a small box. She placed the box on the desk and opened it. Inside was a Silver and Black M1911 handgun. The gun itself had an elegant and intricate design carved into barrel, and the metal almost seemed to gleam with an unnatural shine to it.

She removed the gun and set it on the table between her and her daughter.

"I had planned on giving you this when you turned sixteen, but I think now is a much better time. I know you need to handle this on your own. And I know you don't need me to tell you that I'm here if you need me. You're too stubborn to come to me for help, so instead I've giving it up front." Aubrey began as she slid the gun towards Serena.

Serena picked up the weapon, the first thing she noticed was that it was unnaturally light. Serena had been using firearms for years now so she knew the weight of a handgun, especially this particular model, as it was her preferred type. It was far too light to simply have an empty magazine. It felt nearly weightless in her hand.

"Goblin metal. Made in Germany. It'll take regular rounds, which I'm sure you'll bring plenty of, but I also had these custom made for you, in case you ever needed them." Aubrey stated as she turned the small box around, to reveal several lines of silver bullets. Twenty-eight to be exact. Each silver bullet looked to be inscribed with some sort of pattern.

"Specially made. Silver, and infused with runes. These rounds will kill anything, from a Vampire, to a Werewolf, to almost any kind of Fae. The Goblins did excellent work and believe me, the price was worth it. They weren't cheap, so use them well, when you have too." Aubrey explained earning a small smile from Serena.

"I will. Thank you mother, for the gift. I'll use it well." Serena stated as she set the pistol back on the table and offered her mother a nod.

"Find the person who did this, and deal with them. I don't like you being targeted, but I'm trusting you to handle this. Your one of the best fighters I know, and you've got more brains then half the guys I've got working for me. Handle this, like I know you can, and get home." Aubrey ordered, earning another nod from Serena.

"I'll see to it. Wish me luck." Serena stated with a charming smile. Aubrey stated at her for several moments before rising to her feet. Serena was quick to join her, knowing what was coming. Aubrey stepped around the table and drew Serena into a powerful embrace, which her daughter returned.

"Good luck." Aubrey whispered into Serena's ear.

"Thanks." Serena whispered back.

The following day and Serena was back at Hogwarts. She had never intended to go to school there, or spend much time at all in the castle. The place simply wasn't important to her when she had so much else to do. By the time she had gotten her Hogwarts letter, she was already learning second year spells from prestigious masters from around the world. Her mother spared no expense in ensuring she got the best muggle and magical education she possibly could.

Now she was being forced to spend several months there. It didn't sit well with Serena, or her mother, but it was the way it was. There was nothing either of them could do.

Much to her chagrin there was a large collection of reporters waiting outside the castle when she arrived. A barrage of camera flashes, illuminated her path as she passed through the gates and marched up to the castle entrance.

Within a few moments she was back in the great hall, and just like the previous time, all conversation came to a halt as soon as she entered.

She strolled right down the center aisle towards when Minerva McGonagall stood waiting for her. By her side was a stool and in her hands was an old pointy hat.

"Have a seat and we'll get you sorted." Minerva stated, earning a nod from Serena.

She slowly sat upon the stool and turned a cool gaze out over the crowd of students. The hat was then placed on her head.

" _Ah, what powerful Occlumency shields you have. I'm surprised to see such a thing in one so young."_ Serena heard a voice whisper in her mind.

" _I've been trained since I was little by magicals and muggles alike. Despite not going to a magical school I am well versed in the many arts of magic. Keeping my mind safe from external intrusion was one of the most important lessons I learned growing up."_ Serena thought back in reply.

" _Well, I don't need to know what in your head to know you'd do well in Ravenclaw."_ The Voice stated.

" _Just put me in Slytherin. It's where I'll be able to get the most out of my time here."_ Serena thought.

" _Slytherin aye? Well if that's where you see yourself, I wont stop you. Still think you'd do well in Ravenclaw but I guess it'll have to...'_ Slytherin!" The hat finished with a shout earning stunned silence from Slytherin house and shock from the rest of the Hogwarts student body.

Serena was quick to hop off the stool and pass the hat back to Minerva whom also looked surprised. Serena didn't spare the head table and glance and quickly and confidently strode over to the Slytherin table. She found an open seat between two older boys who eyed her curiously as she sat between them.

Slowly but surely whispers began to brake out, and soon Dumbledore himself, rose to his feet and with a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables, signifying the start of dinner.

Several minutes of quiet tension went by before one of the older boys sitting next to Serena finally spoke.

"So potter, where have you been hiding yourself these last few years?" The young man asked.

"At your mother's house." Serena replied almost immediately. Her reply earned a few snorts of amusement from those across the table.

"What? What do you mean by that? I've never seen you at my mom's house." The guy replied with a confused look.

"You check your mom's bedroom?" Serena responded as she glanced up from the plate where she was gathering food and locked eyes with a girl about her age, sitting across from her. This girl had dark hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had pale skin and was around Serena's height. She was sitting next a blonde haired girl, with cold, icy blue eyes, who was obviously listening into the exchange with a bit of confusion.

The dark haired girl was smirking, obviously catching onto the joke.

"No. Why would you be in her room?" He asked, again glancing around at some of his classmates. He was obviously not getting it.

"Well at least you know what privacy is." Serena stated with a shake of her. It was obvious that this boy was a pureblood and had no concept of what humor was.

"So Potter, where 'have' you been all this time?" The dark haired girl inquired.

"London. Working, training, learning. All the basics. Not overly exciting. I didn't catch your name." Serena responded with an elegant smirk.

"Tracy Davis." The dark haired girl replied with a smile.

"Cute. Serena. Serena Potter St. Claire." Serena responded earning a curious smirk from Tracy.

"St. Claire? Where's that from?" Tracy continued her questioning.

"My mother. My adoptive mother. Aubrey St. Claire." Serena responded. Her replied caused the smile to slightly fall from Tracy's face. Serena's smile grew at that. It seems even in the magical world, people had heard about her mother. At least the half-bloods knew about her. Which probably meant the muggleborn knew as well.

"So Potter, go on any adventures lately?" Came a reply from an older girl a few seats down.

"Adventures? Nope can't say I have. Most recent, major event of my life was the fire that killed my muggle family, and before that it was when I killed the Dark tosser himself. Can't say much else has occurred in that time." Serena responded with a devilish smirk. Her reply got her the exact reaction she was hoping for. Those that supported Voldemort and the Dark agenda displayed just a bit of anger at her statement. Not enough for anyone to notice unless they were looking for it, which Serena was.

"Oh god… what did you call him?" Tracy asked with a small giggle.

"Who?" Serena feigned confusion.

"You-know-who." Tracy replied in a whisper across the table.

"Obviously not since I asked who." Serena countered, despite know what she meant by You-know-who.

Tracy stared at her for a second looking confused before it clicked in her mind and she realized what was happening. "Are you screwing with me?"

"Depends. How flexible are you?" Serena responded, so quickly and casually that it caused the boy who had tried talking to her earlier to spit out his drink as his mind interpreted what she meant by that statement.

Tracy herself looked taken aback and her cheeks reddened a bit. The blonde next to her, widened her eyes slightly but tried her best to stay focused on her food and pretend she wasn't listening in on the conversation.

"So… anyone here have any idea who put my name into that Goblet of Fire?" Serena inquired. Those around her shared looks and offered shrugs in reply.

"I'll give a thousand galleons to the person who brings me the correct answer." She stated as she began to dig into her food. Her response drew several looks and whispers from those around her. A thousand galleons was a lot of spending money, even for rich purebloods. Any one of them could do a lot with that much money.

While those around her began to discuss amongst themselves, Serena turned her eye towards a far off table. Sitting there, tucked into a book was possibly Serena's only ally in this school. Hermione Granger. She stared at Granger for several long moments until the girl reacted. Her eyes shot up from the book. A small smile crept across Serena's face as Hermione locked eyes with her, finding her almost immediately. She offered Hermione the smallest of nods, which Hermione returned before looking back to her book.

This trip would be troublesome, but it was also a chance for Serena Potter St. Claire to step out of her mother's shadow and make something of her life. Someone was trying to draw her out, and they were using this tournament to do it. Serena intended to track them down, and beat some answers out of them, and along the way if she happened to make a few allies, that couldn't hurt either.

Despite her misgivings about this trip, Serena intended to make the most of it. Just as her mother would. She would dominate this school and everyone in it, if that's what it took to get what she needed. After all, she was the Girl-Who-Lived. The last Potter, and the daughter of a ruthless crime lord. The world was her playpen, and she could make or break it, if she put her heart into it.

Right now she needed to focus on this tournament and learn the truth, but perhaps something more could be gained here. Only time would tell.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Alright there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Serena is a lot like her father in terms of attitude. She's slick, cocky, a bit on the arrogant side, a smooth talker, and devilishly cunning. A young gangster, through and through. See you in the next chapter, Ja Ne!**_


End file.
